Prank'd
by Erulasse Shadeslayer
Summary: Sonny comes back after Chad is prank'd. Please read!


_Okay, I can see how the whole 'you have a new show-psych!' thing is funny, and even gluing my feet to the floor, but the rest was just kind of cruel!_ thought Chad Dylan Cooper_ I expected at least Sonny to stick up for me._

Just as he thought that, he heard her coming back up the hallway.

"God Zora, cut him some slack! You can't expect someone to be nice to you if you never show any compassion!" Sonny yelled over her shoulder as she raced into the room where a miserable Chad Dylan Cooper was stuck to a window.

"Oh Chad! Are you okay?" she sounded truly concerned.

"Do I look okay?" he snapped, sounding a bit harsher than he meant to.

"I'm sorry. Here, just stay still." she came toward him with a cloth and a bottle of rubbing alcohol.

She dipped the cloth in the bottle and started gently separating him from the window.

When he was off of the window, his hand immediately rose to touch his red, swollen cheek.

"Take off your shoes." Sonny commanded.

He did as he was told while she pulled up a chair for him to sit on. When he sat down, she did the last thing he would have expected-she sat on his lap.

Most girls could barely get up the courage to talk to him, yet here she was, like it was the most natural thing in the world. The thing was, it felt that way too. Like it was normal, like they did this everyday. For second he let his mind wander and thought _I wish it was like this everyday. _Then silently cursed himself for even thinking it.

A girl like her would never go for a guy like him. For the first time in his life, Chad thought he wasn't good enough for someone.

She held the cloth to his face and smiled at his goofy expression.

"You have an adorable smile. Makes me wonder why you smirk so much," he made mental note to start smiling, not smirking, when he saw Sonny, "You still have some glue on your face."

She started rubbing the glue off his face.

"Really, I'm sorry about this. Zora was completely out of hand. I-"

"Sonny, it's okay. Really. I'm sorry I tried to prank them." I cut her off.

She finished with the rag and threw it on a table behind her. Then she smiled softly as she rubbed her thumb across his face. For a moment, he thought she was going to kiss him, but instead she rose her hand and slapped him clean across his face.

"OH! What the _HELL _is that for?" he yelled out of surprise.

"For being mean to my friends." she said with out a slight change in her voice, though her smile had faded. How could she sound completely calm after slapping Chad Dylan Cooper?

A sweet smile crept back into her lips right before they lightly pecked his.

"Wow," he mumbled, dazed, "what was _that _for?"

"For always being so sweet to me. You know, trying to set up a real interview for me. That was... ahmayzing."

"I try," he was about to smirk, but instead smiled like he had before, knowing that would make her happy, "But is that all I get? What about the weird beard incident? Or your cranky teacher and Marshall? Prom? Our fake date?"

"Oh please, you did that last one for yourself!"

"Maybe." he said blushing lightly and averting her eyes by staring at the black wall clock hanging above her.

"_Maybe_? Tsk, then _maybe_ I should leave." she rolled her eyes and paused for just a moment too long, giving away that she was waiting for him to stop her.

"Sonny, don't. I.... I-"

"are out of excuses for not admitting that you want me?" she finished for him.

"It's hard. I don't have much experience with this sort of thing." he bushed lightly again.

She almost giggled at him, but stopped her self.

"Well I don't know if you are worth the wait." she whispered, mostly to herself.

"Then I guess I'll just have to prove it to you." he smiled before kissing her unexpectedly.

She let it continue until he pulled back, then she slapped him again.

"Okay, this is getting old!" he complained.

"You can't just kiss me without permission!"

"You kissed me!"

"Not like that. Besides, you know you liked it!" she argued, tucking loose strands of hair behind her ears, even though they fell right back into her face again anyway.

"So did you." he responded more softly. He tucked her behind her ear for her. This time it stayed.

"Not the point."

"Monroe, you never cease to amaze me with your illogical logic."

"That's no surprise. I amaze lots of people."

He laughed. "Fine, then Sonny Monroe, may I have your permission to kiss you?"

"Hmm... I'll think about and get back to you by the end of the week." as soon as she finished talking, she darted out the door and down the hall giggling at the reaction Chad had given, even though she hadn't seen it.

Chad chased her down the hall. Since he was much faster than her he caught up quickly. When he did catch up to her, he hooked his arms around her waist and spun her around in circles.

When he set her down, she turned to face him. He was much closer than she had anticipated.

He leaned into kiss her, but she stopped him by place her pointer finger on his lips.

"Didn't we just get finished talking about this?"

"That we did. Which means, 'The time for talking is over.'" he encased her little wrists with his hands and removed her finger from his lips.

This time when he kissed her, she didn't stop him.


End file.
